


Her World Away

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 63: Across the Universe. Set during ‘The Stolen Earth’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her World Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 63: Across the Universe. Set during ‘The Stolen Earth’.

“But that’s my family. My whole world.”

Donna thinks of her Mum and her Grandad, just getting up for the day, looking out the window to see the sunlight just vanish. They’ll have minutes to live after that, at most. Just as long as the Earth’s atmosphere could hold in enough heat to keep them alive. That can’t possibly be long.

They might already be dead, and she’s halfway across the universe from wherever they’ve ended up, unable to do a thing.

The Doctor will find a way to save them, she reassures herself. She can’t stand to think otherwise.


End file.
